A day to remember
by Lynxpandawrites
Summary: Eren's mother has passed away and the pain is to much, a Raven haired boy helps Eren through the tough time. What will the seiries of events lead to? THIS IS ERERI THROUGH AND THROUGH!


Eren's mother has passed away and the pain is to much, a Raven haired boy helps Eren through the tough time. What will the seiries of events lead to?

hai! This is my first story that I am working on, it's a lot of geekiness and a lot of attack on Titan ships, mainly ereri. WARNING: I'm a little evil when it comes to writing so proceeding on there are a few sad moments, and will be more in the future XD.

 **In the beginning**

My day started out like all other, boring science studies with Miss Hanji and tiring physical education with Mr Erwin, Yet somehow I made it through without wanting to pass out. As if my day couldn't get any worse horse face , aka Jean, had to pop in all nd start awkwardly flirting with Mikasa and throw stupid insults and me. By now all I was thinking about was going home or walking to the local bakery to get one of those delicious strawberry cheesecake slices, thinking about it made my mouth water. Oh those sweet succulent strawberry cheesecake slices wait for me my pretties.

"EREN!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"AHH! Wha- oh hi Mikasa..." I said smiling like nothing happened.

"You were dribbling all over the table Eren" Armin giggled.

My face got a little hot but I laughed it off

"Soo Armin, I saw you getting all googly eyed at " I snickered , meanwhile Armins face went a deep crimson red

"Wha-what are you t-t-talking about?" He said nervously. Both me and Mikasa burst out laughing and I slapped Armins back lightly

"Only kidding He-Man" i laughed

"He-"

"Eren Jeager?" Someone interrupted I turned and nodded at the person who interrupted "we have a call for you."

They rushed me to the office where the phone was and after pick no up the phone a sincere sounding voice spoke

"Eren I'm so sorry ... Your mother... We couldn't save her, you need to come..."

That's all I remember from the phone call, after that I threw on my coat ,grabbed my bag and ran. By the time I got to the hospital my mother had little warmth in her hands. She looked to beautiful, like a maiden who was going to wake. I knew she wouldn't though. With tears stinging my eyes I squeezed her hand, kissed her forehead and said I loved her for the last time. It hurt to walk away but I had to, I had to be strong. The lady at the counter gave her condolences and gave me my mothers belongings. Her wedding ring, her little flower pendant and the key my father gave her before he left. Putting the key around my neck I shuffled out the door and let my feet take me where they please.

After a few minuets of walking I ended up at the cafe, I ordered tea and sat down at one of the tables near the back. Watching as people walked in I noticed the same person with Raven black hair and silver eyes, he always seemed to come in the cafe, he was handsome , if I had to say. I took a sip of my tea and my thoughts all crumbled into nothingness as tear rolled down my cheeks, it hit me like a brick then the tears just wouldn't stop. I put my head down to make sure no one saw me face.

A hand ruffled my hair gently and a person sat down in front of me.

"Hey kiddo you okay?" The person said, I looked up and it was the handsome guy with Raven hair. I nodded and tried to talk but all that came out where a series of croaks. The persons face softened and he placed a strawberry cheesecake in front of me

"Eat up you'll feel better."

He was right after I ate I felt a little better and was able to talk, he introduced himself and as did I.

"Im Levi" he said his voice sounding a bit sterner

"I'm Eren " I replied giving him a slight smile, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go get us another drink"

"Bu-"

"No buts, it's on me" Levi walked away.

I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them. Slowly, without realising I drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking up I noticed Levi was walking around... Wait what?

I groaned and pushed myself up

"Where am I?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You young Brat, are at my house because you fell asleep in the cafe" Levi replied.

"Oh " I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up " I should uh ... I should get going, I have school tomorrow." He nodded and handed me my bag and coat

"I'll drive you home it's dark out" he replied, grabbing his keys and opening the door.

He opened the car door for me and I got in, then he got in and started the car. A few minuets down the road he turned to me and began to speak.

"You have nightmares often?"

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"You cry and shout things in your sleep, you look so scared and vulnerable"

"Oh ... Yea I've had them ever since ... My dad left when I was ten."

He said no more after that, but as soon as we pulled up to my house and turned to me and said if I needed help to call him. But I didn't even have his number? We said our goodbyes and I walked slowly into my house. Home sweet home. Turning on the lights i sat down and let the darkness shroud my vision. By the time I woke up the deep sinking feeling of knowing I had lost the one person I looked up to in the world was heavier than I thought, it felt like I had no emotions anymore, just a blank white screen. I put on clean clothes, brushed my teeth and slowly walked like a zombie to school. Upon getting there Mikasa and Armin stood at the gates waiting , as son as they saw me the bright smiles on their faces dropped into worry. I smiled just to cover up my pain.

Only two hours into the school day and already i have a deep welling anger that makes me want to hit everyone. No matter what they did , I wanted to hit them. I'm so scared I might actually hurt someone, i wanted to go home or go to the cafe, maybe even see Levi. I couldn't take much more so I went to out school nurse and got her to send me home, I wasn't really going home. Mikasa tried to call me seven times but each time I ignored the call, I just didn't want to talk.

I finally decided to go to the cafe , when I arrived I ordered a cup of tea and sat in my usual spot, right at the back corner. No one really sat at the back except me. I watched the door, looking at every person that walked in, my vision pulsated red for a second or so and my head throbbed to. Probably a migraine. Then I saw Levi again, he strode in with the upmost confidence and placed his order. I looked down at the table and felt my head throb again. Noises swirled around me and the room felt like it was spinning.

"Er-"

What's going on? Why does everything hurt?

"Er... Ere... EREN!"

I looked up and noticed Levi starring down at me. I fell? Everyone was on the edge of their seats peering over at me, no one moved except Levi.

"M-my head" I whimpered

"It going to be okay Eren just stay still" Levi said , starting to pick me up. I don't know what happened after that I must have passed out because all I remember was darkness.


End file.
